Riker
Summary A formidable wizard with red robes residing in Farhaven. He is mysterious and evil (according to Hector's grandson, although this information was given at near sword point so it is likely that he was just saying what the party wanted to hear in order to save his own life as well as being emotionally unstable and unable to fully explain as his grandfather was just killed, just being able to nod to affirm to the question if RIker was evil) and he lives in the northern coasterly town of Windsail. The party were told that he lived within the house of the 'Old Man', who had recently died. When the party decided to meet him, Bregor entered his house without permission and examined some glasses and a few daggers held within display cases. Riker interrupted him and, after falling for Bregor's lie of believing his house to be a shop, agreed to meet the elf. The next day negotiate on a deal for Bregor's hat. Bregor came to him once again to sell him the hat and investigate the items of the display cases. Riker offered to pay the group handsomely if they slew a 'beast' to the south, which supposedly hoarded rare treasures, and returned these treasures to him. The beast was described as walking on four legs like an elk and possessing human teeth; it is supposedly able to imitate human voices. Once the party slew the creature outside of its rancid lair, Riker came out of nowhere. He laid claim to the Blood-Drinker Longsword and proceeded to attack the party after Tudagub asked if it was his Crystal Ball that he smashed back in Week 1. He vanished at the end of Week 15 before being visited and requested to assist with the Black Dragon. In Week 18, Riker contacted the party to, again, demand the sword. He evidently did not realise the damage it had suffered. The messenger, Thomas Brown, in return delivered a simple penis image to Riker, which was accompanied with the two words "Suck it." Azril's Dragonsbane Inquiries In Week 32, they send Azril, whom Riker has never met, to purchase information about the Dragonsbane Weapons. He tells Azril that they consist of a bow, sword, spear and hammer. He also says he suspects that the sword is somewhere in or near Atryllia, despite the tomb of Mori having been raided. The bow is said to be the most mysterious and located somewhere in the North. Riker says he will pay very handsomely for any the weapons. Azril pays him a total of 1500 gold for the information and they part on good terms. ''Key Events'' *Met in Windsail *Gave the quest of the 'beast' to Bregor . Known Spells *Levitation *Summon Lizardmen *Black Tentacles - conjure 9 magical tentacles that grasp onto any nearby creature dealing 2d4 damage. They continue to constrict the target for 3d4 damage after grasping. *Invisibility *Sleep *Detect Magic - used to detect magic on the hat of Bregor, discovering the fire enchantment placed upon it Trivia *Hector was acting as a middle man for him and was his 'friend'. *JP has come accustomed to calling him Commander Riker, after the Star Trek character. *Possesses a matched set of daggers of returning, as well as glasses of true-seeing. *A collector of rare magical items and 'various goods' *Originally called Richstar, pronounced "Rike-star". Category:Non-Player Character Category:Week 15 Category:Week 16 Category:Week 18 Category:Week 32 Category:Week 21 Category:The Orb And The Sword‎